Episode 475 (24th August 1989)
Plot Arthur and Trevor work on the stall together. Trevor proves to be a handful. Pat puts her ring in a glass of gin to clean it. Janine takes it when she and Frank leave the room. Julie opens her new hair salon. Ethel is the only customer outside, and is waiting for her free haircut, as advertised in the advertisement leaflets that were handed out. Carmel wants Vince to find out where Darren is. Trevor takes a box of fruit upstairs in The Vic for Mo. He also manages to mix-up the fruit boxes for Ian and another customer. Dot suggests to Arthur that he takes on Rod. Trevor tells Diane that Julie is secretly relieved numerous advertisement leaflets were not distributed as she would have gone bust otherwise from all the free deals. Diane rushes to find the leaflets and distribute them, intent on ruining Julie's opening day. David and Ruth talk. Ricky finds out he has failed all of his GCSE exams. Dot gets the gossip from Ruth about her and David's past. She then spreads the gossip to Kathy and Michelle. Frank wants £3000 from the criminal he bought the BMW off of, but they refuse to give him anything. Diane visits Julie at her hair salon for a free haircut. Julie catches her out lying about the advertisement leaflets. Pat realises her ring has gone missing and is not happy. Suspicion turns to Trevor when Mo says he went up with the fruit earlier on in the day. David and Ruth go out for a meal together. Kathy visits Sue at the hospital. She gives her a toy to give to Little Ali. Vince tells Carmel that Darren is on the lay low. Marge has been robbed of her and her mother's pension book. Diane is given an envelope by a stranger whilst in the Square. It is for Frank. Frank opens it and is frightened to see it contains a razor. He then receives a phone call from the criminals he bought the BMW from. The criminals tell him that they will hurt his children if he asks for £3000 again. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Vince - Hepburn Graham *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Julie - Louise Plowright *Michelle - Susan Tully *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Marge - Pat Coombs *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem *David - Christopher Reich *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Mo - Edna Dore *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael Guest cast *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Marie - Vicky Murdock *Ruth - Nitza Saul Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Julie's *Turpin Way Notes *Final appearance of Carmel Jackson. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I feel such a fool. I've let everyone down. Heaven knows what I'm going to tell my mother.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes